Never Forget You
by ImaKaiSooShipper
Summary: hai hai semua... ini adalah ff perdana gua, jadi maklumilah kalau jelek. ff ini terbuat karena ada boygrup yang baru debut yaitu NCT DREAM, para namja imut yang masih berumur belasan tahun itu debut. aduh SM tega amat yah membuat diriku bimbang memilih antara EXO dan NCT DREAM love you dah buat SM. daripada gua kepanjangan ngoceh nihhh dibaca aja langsung. happy reading


hai haiii, salam kenal semua, gue author baru nihhh.

ohhh iya ini ff pertama gue yang sebenarnya ini tugas buat sekolah gue.

tapi sengaja gue share di sini buat liat gimana pendapat kalian tentang ff ini.

oke enjoy yahh

maaf apabila banyak typo yahh,,,, jangan kapok kapok yah bacanya

ni ff gua buat karna gue punya bias baru yaitu Mark Lee NCT DREAM

NEVER FORGET YOU

Main Cast :

Mark Lee

Salsabila

Rating : PG-15

Hai perkenalkan namaku Salsabila, biasa di panggil Salsa. Aku adalah murid kelas IX di salah satu sekolah di kotaku. Aku memiliki sahabat kecil yang dari dulu selalu menemaniku, kalian pasti iri jika aku memberitahukan bahwa sahabatku itu adalah orang Korea. Yah aku bisa berkata seperti itu karena memang kenyataannya saat di sekolah banyak yang mendekatkan diri kepadaku padahal tujuan utamanya adalah mendekati sahabatku itu. Sahabatku itu bernama Mark Lee, yah cowo keturunan Korea-Kanada itu sudah dari lahir tinggal di Indonesia, lebih tepatnya tinggal di samping rumahku.

" Salsa kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Laura sosaengnim" kata Mark, yah memang ia tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasannya menggunakan kosa kata Korea, untung saja aku mengerti beberapa kosakatanya

" sudah Mark, ada apa? Kau mau pinjam?" tanyaku

"hehehe kau tau saja, ya sudah aku pinjam buku tugasmu yah, aku lelah sekali semalam karna harus latihan dance untuk perlombaan bulan depan" kata Mark memasang muka memelasnya

" mmm baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya, kau harus mengajakku di perlombaan dancemu bulan depan" kataku memberikan buku tugasku padanya

" baiklah" kata Mark kembali ketempat duduknya yang berada di pojok belakang dekat dengan jendela

Mark adalah dancer yang sangat baik di sekolah, bahkan dia sudah memberikan banyak prestasi di sekolah kami. Dan ini adalah tahun terakhir kami di sekolah ini, dan dia berjanji padaku untuk memberikan hasil terbaik di tahun terakhirnya ini, karna itu ia sangat berjuang untuk memenangkan lomba itu.

" Salsa, dimana perlombaan dance Mark akan berlangsung? Kami ingin memberikan semangat padanya" kata Cinta yang tiba tiba menegurku dengan baik dan menanyakan tentang Mark, tentu saja itu modusnya. "Dasar centil" batinku

" aku tak tau pasti dimana, tanyakan saja sendiri" ketusku dan Cinta pergi meninggalkanku sambil menggerutu. Entah apa yang di gerutukannya itu tak penting bagiku, hanya saja aku mendangar satu kata "dasar egois". Hahaha dia pikir aku akan peduli.

Aku dan Mark sangat dekat. Mark juga yang membuatku mencintai daerah asalnya, yaitu Korea. Dengan gerakan dancenya yang keren, ia juga mengajariku beberapa kosa kata Korea dan juga dengan boy grup asal Korea yaitu EXO.

" aku ingin ke Korea dan nonton konser EXO secara live" kataku setelah mendengar cerita Mark tentang kotanya itu. Setiap liburan Mark memang sering ke Korea mengunjungi neneknya di salahsatu kota kecil di Korea dan aku terkadang merajuk padanya yang seringkali berangkat tanpa memberitahuku.

Kring ~~~~~~

"yeay bel istirahat sudah bunyi, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari kelas yang memuakkan ini" kataku melangkah keluar kelas

" Sal.. tunggu" panggil Mark. Aku yang sudah di depan pintu hanya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan "ada apa?" sambil menaikkan alisku sebelah

" mau kemana? " tanya nya. "sejak kapan dia jadi kepo begini"batinku

"ke atap. Kenapa? Mau ikut?" kataku

" iya, tunggu aku" katanya merapikan mejanya dan menuju kearahku. " tumben sekali" batinku

" kajja" katanya yang kini sudah di depanku. Kamipun menuju atap sekolah, disana memang sepi. Jarang ada yang kesana, hanya aku dan Mark yang biasa ke atap sekolah jika tak ada guru dan saat istirahat dan memakan bekal di sana.

" so,ada apa?" kataku to the point pada Mark yang tidak biasanya ikut ke atap sekolah bersamaku di minggu-minggu ini, biasanya ia langsung ke ruang dance untuk latihan

" mmm tidah ada apa-apa, kau nanti setelah lulus mau melanjutkan sekolah dimana?" tanya Mark

" tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, ada apa?" batinku

" tidak jauh, paling di sekolah dekat kompleks kita" kataku berusaha datar padahal aku juga ingin mengetahui ia akan sekolah dimana, namun gengsi mengalahkan segalanya.

" ohhh" katanya ber ohh pelan

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan, kami berdiri bersama dalam diam

Kring ~~~

Akhirnya bel masuk kembali berbunyi dan kami kembali ke kelas, lagi lagi dalam diam.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai, aku menatap Mark melalui kaca kecil di tanganku dengan gelisah, ada apa sebenarnya, padahal tadi pagi dia masih baik baik saja.

" sudahlah akan kutanyakan lain kali" batinku

Kring~~~~

Tak terasa bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

" ayo kita pulang" kata Mark, aku memang terbiasa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Mark dengan menggunakan sepeda gunungnya

" mmm ayo" kataku menenteng tas dan menuju parkiran sepeda bersama Mark, lagi lagi dalam diam. Aku benci keadaan seperti ini, hanya diam.

" terimakasih Mark" kataku ketika sudah sampai di rumahku

" ya, sampai jumpa besok" kata Mark kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumahnya yang hanya berbeda 3 rumah dari rumahku.

# skip satu bulan kemudian

Hari ini adalah hari dimana perlombaan Mark, hari ini sekolah di liburkan dan menghimbau murid-muridnya untuk mendukung Mark

" Mark kau sudah siap?" tanyaku di mobilnya, hari ini aku ikut mengantarkan Mark

" tentu saja aku gugup bodoh" katanya memasang muka cemberut. Hahahah aku benar benar ingin tertawa saat ini

" baiklah maafkan aku, semangat" kataku mengepalkan tanganku, memberikan semangat pada Mark. Mark tersenyum

Kini kita sudah sampai di gedung perlombaan. Gedung ini sangat luas, aku yakin gedung ini dapat menampung siswa sekolahku yang hampir mencapai 2000 siswa itu.

" Mark sebaiknya kau kebelakang dan bersiap-siap, aku akan mendukungmu paling depan. Ok" kataku mengedipkan sebelah mataku

" mmm baiklah, doakan aku" katanya dan menuju ke belakang panggung. Akupun langsung duduk di salahsatu kursi dekat pangguung

Perlombaan pun di mulai. Banyak peserta dari sekolah lain, satu persatu mereka tampil dan menunjukkan bakatnya.

" dan kini giliran Mark Lee dari Art School Romary" kata pembawa acaranya

Mark pun naik ke panggung

" Mark semangatlah" aku menatapnya dengan keyakinan bahwa ia yang terbaik

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Mark menari di atas panggung. Alunan musik dan gerakan yang sangat serasi memukau seluruh pasang mata

Namun tiba-tiba

" Mark kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku yang reflek naik ke atas panggung

" kakiku" katanya menunjuk kakinya

" astaga, kakimu bengkak. Ayo kita turun" kataku berusaha membopong Mark turun dari panggung

" bagaimana dengan perlombaannya?" katanya

" sudah lupakan saja, bagaimana kau bisa menari dengan kaki seperti ini, dasar pabo" kataku memaksa Mark turun dari panggung

" sayang sekali sepertinya Mark Lee harus di diskualifikasi karna terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi saat menari" kata pembawa acara itu

"huuuuuuuuu" sorakan penonton menyoraki pembawa acara it

Aku membawa Mark ke mobil dan mengajaknya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

" aku sungguh tidak apa-apa sal, ayo kita kembali dan tonton perlombaannya" kata Mark

" buat apa? Toh kamu juga sudah di diskualifikasi" kataku

" mianhae" katanya " karna aku kamu tidak bisa menonton pertunjuukan terakhir yang memuakau dariku" sambungnya

" tak apa" kataku datar. Sebenarnya aku kecewa pada Mark, sebulan yang lalu ia terlalu keras berlatih dan inilah hasilnya. Kakinya bengkak.

# skip beberapa bulan kemudian setelah ujian kelulusan

" Mark mari kita berfoto" ajakku

" untuk apa? Kau kira aku sudah mau mati?" katanya

" ihhh bukan, hanya sebagai kenang kenangan" kataku mulai merajuk

" mmm baiklah" kata Mark mendekat dan kami akhirnya mengambil beberapa foto selfie dengan bermacam macam pose yang bebeda

# skip satu hari menjelang pengumuman kelulusan

" aku harap kita mendapat nilai yang baik Mark" kataku

" iya aku juga" kata Mark datar. Entah mengapa semakin hari Mark semakin dingin padaku, " mungkin dia lagi ada masalah" batinku

# Pengumuman Kelulusan

" Mark Lee dengan nilai tertinggi pertama " kata kepala sekolah saat itu

Plok plok plok... tepuktangan yang meriah sekali untuk Mark

" Salsabila dengan nilai tertinggi kedua" lanjut kepala sekolah

Plok plok plok... tepuk tangan untukku

" dan Naima Cinta dengan nilai tertinggi ketiga" kata kepala sekolah

Dan kini sudah sampai ke puncak acara yaitu acara menandatangani buku tahunan. Aku sudah menyiapkan bukuku dan memberikan pada Mark untuk menuliskan kata-kata penyemangat dan sebagainya untukku dan ia juga membarikan bukunya padaku

" _Mark aku yakin kau bisa menjadi dancer yang hebat_ " tullisku di buku Mark

" _jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku yakin kamu akan bisa ke Korea dan bertemu EXO disana_ " tulisnya

" ada yang aneh dengan pesannya, apa maksudnya jaga diriku baik baik. Dia tidak akan kemana mana kan" batinku

Tepat satu minggu setelah kelulusan Mark dan keluarganya menghilang. Tak ada lagi Mark yang datang ke rumahku dan mengajakku jalan jalan. Entah kemana perginya mereka, aku sungguh kesepian dan hanya sepucuk surat yang di tinggalkan Mark di jendela kamatrku

 _"_ _hai Salsa, aku yakin kau pasti sangat kesepian sekarang karna kehilangan namja tampan sepertiku kan. Hahahah jangan seperti itu, nanti cantikmu hilang loh. Ohh iya kalau surat ini sudah ditanganmu berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi dong. Maaf yah aku tidak bilang, aku melanjutkan sekolah di Korea, neneku sedang sakit jadi aku disana juga minta maaf karna akhir-akhir ini sering mengabaikanmu, itu ku lakukan agar kau mandiri tanpaku, kaukan sangat manja , aku hanya bercanda kok. Ingat pesanku pada buku tahunan yahh. Jangan lupakan aku, mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali. Ya sudah aku tidak mau lebay seperti ini, jaga dirimu Salsa. Anyeong_

 _Dear Mark Lee_ "

"hmmm" aku menghela nafas panjang setelah membaca surat dari Mark

" dasar namja pabo, seenakmu saja kau meningalkanku tanpa pemberitahuan" kataku memaki makinya

#beberapa bulan kemudian

Aku sedang santai menonton tv, wahh ada siaran ulang konser EXO di Korea.

" tunggu sepertinya aku mengenalnya" kataku melihat sosok yang sedang di close up di panggung itu,

" wahhhh itu Mark, Mark sedang battle dance dengan Kai EXO, dance machine EXO. KAU SANGAT HEBAT MARK" teriakku

Aku memperhatikannya, setiap gerakkanya membuat aku merasakan rindu dengan keberadaannya. Battle dance sudah, baru saja aku ingin mengganti channel tiba-tiba

" yak, Salsabila. Apa kabarmu? Aku sudah bertemu dengan EXO idolamu dan aku menceritakanmu kepada mereka dan mereka sangat senang. Aku sudah bisa menari kembali dan battle dengan idolamu, ayo cepat kemari kunjung aku, aku merindukanmu" katanya dari dalam tv. Dia menggunakan bahasa Indonesia mengatakan itu dan ketika kamera mengshut wajah member EXO mereka hanya tersenyum kecil. Apa kereka mengerti?

" dasar namja pabo, aku juga merindukanmu" kataku menjawabnya. Tiba tiba tukang pos datang dan memberikan sepucuk surat untukku

" _kau sudah melihatku kan, bagaimana? Aku hebatkan? Heheheh sebenarnya aku malu mengatakan kata kata itu menggunakan bahasa Indonesia, kau tau saat member EXO menanyakan aritnya saat di belakang panggung mereka tertawa, dan aku memiliki hadiah untukmu, semoga kau suka. Dear Mark Lee_ " isi surat itu yang menyelipkan beberapa foto member EXO lengkap dengan tanda tangannya dan juga foto selfie Mark dengan member EXO

" ahhh aku sangat iri padamu, tunggu aku Mark Lee" kataku menggenggam fotonya bersama Member EXO itu

tamat


End file.
